


Redemption Retreat

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugging/Poisoning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Trauma, Memory Loss, Personality Erasure, Psychological Horror, Self-Mutilation, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: «Приют искупления — реабилитационный центр для преступников» был альтернативой пожизненному заключению в Азкабане после Второй войны. Он обещал шанс обрести покой и прощение через ежедневное лечение и конструктивную деятельность.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Neville Longbottom - onesided
Kudos: 2





	Redemption Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Redemption Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659510) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



В коридоре опять какая-то суета. Он слышит это сквозь металлический звон в ушах и, шаркая, идет к двери. Сейчас тихий час — время, предназначенное для размышлений о прошлых поступках, о которых следует поговорить на следующем сеансе терапии, — но звуки движения и знакомый бубнеж приветственной речи целителя Уиттла заглушают крики в его голове. Он приоткрывает дверь настолько широко, что может выглянуть наружу.

Целитель Уиттл ведет по коридору юношу. За ними в бледно-голубой униформе следуют две безэмоциональные медсестры, неся немногочисленные пожитки новенького. Это небольшой кейс и комнатное растение с колючими листьями и усиками, из которых тянутся более мелкие отростки. Новенький наблюдает за активной жестикуляцией целителя Уиттла и его широкой улыбкой и выглядит загнанным в ловушку.

Он закрывает дверь, прежде чем его успевают заметить. В груди дергает, отчего он хмурится, прижимая руку к ребрам. Сердце ощущается странно, но оно не бьется. «Эмоции», — думает он и хмурится сильнее. Сочувствие?

Он снова усаживается на коврик для медитации и складывает под себя ноги, но его сосредоточенность исчезает. Он думает о новеньком и его настороженных глазах и слышит, как звуки шагов отдаляются, прежде чем достигают нужной двери.

* * *

На следующее утро новенький оказывается в его группе на сеансе терапии. Ему дали другое имя, как и всем. Теперь новенький — Подсолнух. Это имя теплое и счастливое, которое не подходит к выражению его лица. Сам он здесь Ива, а раньше был кем-то другим. Кем-то плохим. Он знает это, и Подсолнух тоже знает, с жестким блеском в глазах смотря на него из терапевтического круга. Ненависть. Ива моргает один, два раза, потому что он не знает этого парня, но все же понимает, что, должно быть, заслуживает эту ненависть, если ее можно так ясно увидеть.

Весь сеанс Ива сидит в тишине, несмотря на подбадривающее бормотание других. Он не доброволец. Ива думает, что Подсолнух наверняка расстроится, реши он открыть рот.

После группового занятия время завтрака. Ива безропотно ест тосты с медом и пьет свои утренние зелья. На языке разливается привкус аниса и металла, и он закусывает его еще одним ломтиком сладкого хлеба. От этого его, как всегда, тошнит, но металлический привкус хуже тошноты.

Потом можно погулять по саду. Ива делает медленные, глубокие вдохи, пока идет к выделенному участку. Он не смотрит по сторонам, методично копаясь в грядках со свеклой и шпинатом. Он снимает с листьев улиток и слизней и удобряет корни. В воздухе пахнет зеленью и свежестью, но ему не хватает соли и жжения прошлого, которое трепещет на краю его памяти. Сквозь звон в ушах Ива снова слышит целителя Уиттла. На соседний участок приводят Подсолнуха, где он с тревогой смотрит на увядающие растения, оставленные его предшественником.

Ива подбирается ближе, выдирая сорняки из темной земли.

— Центр самодостаточен, однако мы выращиваем гораздо больше, чем наши обитатели могут съесть, — объясняет целитель Уиттл. Ива знает эти слова наизусть. — Избыток урожая отправляется в Больницу Святого Мунго. Уверен, ты согласишься, что это достойное дело.

— Да, — отвечает Подсолнух.

Его голос мягкий и низкий и не соответствует той ненависти, с которой Подсолнух еще совсем недавно смотрел на Иву. От этого голоса приятно ноет где-то в груди.

— Растения… — говорит Подсолнух.

— Ах да, — спохватывается целитель Уиттл. — Боюсь, у нашего дорогого друга не было таланта в Гербологии, но он сумел найти себе место, где этот особый навык не понадобился.

— Ясно.

Ива почти не слышит ответ Подсолнуха, когда сжимает пальцами стебель очередного сорняка. Тот блестящий, ярко-зеленый на фоне его грязных рук. Ива тупо смотрит на траву, пока слова целителя Уиттла не проникают в его сознание. Что-то шевелится на подкорке. Он осторожно выдергивает сорняк и бросает его в плетеную корзину у ног.

Он моргает один, два раза и голыми руками поднимает с земли слизняка.

«Круцио!»

Все еще живой слизень тоже летит в корзину, и Ива продолжает копаться со свеклой. Позади него, столкнувшись с неожиданным проектом по Гербологии, тихо вздыхает Подсолнух.

* * *

После обеда Ива сидит в библиотеке. Сейчас не тихий час, да и место слабо похоже на библиотеку — вокруг разбросаны брошюры, рекламирующие Приют искупления — реабилитационный центр для преступников, и небольшая коллекция ярких книг. Ива любит эту библиотеку, но вот читать — нет.

Он думает, что читал раньше, потому что берет книгу каждый раз, как заходит в комнату, однако слова плывут по странице, и он устает от их просмотра. Иногда он изучает картинки: рисунки улыбающихся животных и детей с круглыми лицами, но со временем и они утомляют его.

Он проводит языком по внутренней стороне зубов. Металл. Он делает это снова и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова...

Дневной солнечный свет яркий. Место у окна теплое и безопасное, и Ива смотрит на открытую перед ним книгу. На картинке изображена маленькая девочка с желтыми волосами и розовыми щеками, которая щиплет пальцы ног младенца. Ребенок протестующе кричит, его лицо сморщилось и стало очень красным.

Девочка плохая. Плохая, каким раньше был Ива. Однажды он заставил ребенка плакать, но он держал его и раскачивал все время, пока тот кричал. Иногда ему кажется, что все еще слышит его, и от этого у него болит голова.

Он быстро оглядывает комнату. Он один. Он в безопасности. Ива осторожно вырывает из книги лист с картинкой и складывает его, засовывая в тапочек.

* * *

Подсолнух на групповой терапии не говорит. Не считая самого первого раза, когда он с ненавистью смотрел на Иву через всю комнату и бормотал о животных и о том, как он любит их резать. Ива может это представить. Однажды ему приснился мальчик, который был Подсолнухом, но не Подсолнухом. И этот мальчик отрезал голову змеи. У мальчика был меч. Ива бы взял лопатку. Раз-два, и нет никакой змеи.

Подсолнух часто сидит в саду. Ива терпеть не может час сада, но не жалуется, потому что хорошо отдавать, выращивая что-то, а он отчаянно хочет быть хорошим. А еще он хочет увидеть Подсолнуха, хоть и знает, что тот его ненавидит. Ива молчит, наклонив голову и смотря на него краем глаза. Он наблюдает, всегда наблюдает, потому что не знает Подсолнуха, хотя Подсолнух знает его. Но даже если он и наблюдает, то все равно удивляется, когда Подсолнух вдруг начинает говорить.

Неожиданно. Это похоже на толчок в животе или вспышку в венах, и туман в его голове немного проясняется. Достаточно, чтобы понять — туман неправильный. Ива моргает Подсолнуху один, два раза и отрывает язык от неба.

— А? — только и может сказать он.

Подсолнух смотрит на него. В этот раз его взгляд совсем другой. Глаза у него необычные, пронзительные. Ива моргает один, два раза и не может представить, как это должно быть странно. Челюсть Подсолнуха двигается, а выражение лица становится таким, какое Ива не понимает, но вдруг резко узнает, и у него в животе все сжимается.

Где-то кричит ребенок. Он кричит так громко, что Ива почти не слышит вопрос.

— Он говорил тебе, что уйдет? — спрашивает Подсолнух, не переставая копаться в земле.

Подсолнух работает на участке человека, который жил в комнате 212. Ива живет в комнате 216, и он не слышал шума из-за переезда Подсолнуха. Видимо, тот теперь тоже живет в комнате 212. Ива почему-то рад, что знает об этом. И… он чувствует что-то еще. Он проводит языком по внутренней части щек и ощущает вкус металла. Он делает это снова и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока живот не скручивается в узел, а гнетущее давление неба на плечи не становится все тяжелее.

Был какой-то переезд, да? В коридоре кто-то шумел ночью перед появлением Подсолнуха. А на следующий день Тысячелистник не пришел ни на терапию, ни в сад. Так ведь?

Подсолнух ждет. Он ждет, и его челюсть сжата так сильно, как будто он хочет кого-то ударить. Наверно, Иву. Но Ива… вспоминает?

— Н-н-н, — тянет он. Он делает глубокий вдох, как советовал целитель Уиттл при каждом выходе на улицу, и небо начинает давить слишком сильно. — Н-н-н-н-нет. Н-н-нет.

Его голос срывается после стольких дней тишины, но он говорит с Подсолнухом, и это приятно. Правильно.

— О-он ушел н-н-ночью, — произносит Ива. — Я с-слышал. Ш-ш-шум.

Подсолнух хмурится.

— Какой еще шум?

— Д-движение, — отвечает Ива. — Ш-ш-шаги.

Взгляд Подсолнуха настолько острый, что им можно резать. Он смотрит на Иву так, словно хочет ложкой вычерпать слова из его головы или заставить его язык перестать заикаться. И это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно, но Ива не знает, почему.

— Спасибо, — говорит Подсолнух через мгновение.

Это тоже неправильно. Если он ненавидит Иву — а он ненавидит, — то он ни в коем случае не должен его благодарить. Так говорит целитель Уиттл. Они плохие люди, и они здесь, чтобы отдать долги тем, кому они причиняли боль. Их никогда нельзя благодарить.

* * *

Ива просыпается от детского крика и привкуса металла во рту, и поднимает голову, но ткань наволочки прилипает к лицу. Он вылезает из постели, осторожно идет к двери в полной темноте, касается выключателя и смотрит на красную корку, покрывающую его подушку.

«Приют искупления — единственный способ для вас избежать Поцелуя. И это разовое предложение...»

Он шаркает обратно к кровати и берет подушку, прежде чем тихо вернуться к двери. Он выключает свет и облизывает зубы снова и снова, снова и снова, пока его глаза не привыкают к темноте. Он открывает дверь, всего лишь щелочку, но достаточно, чтобы выглянуть в коридор. Темно. Пусто.

Он облизывает зубы. Металл. Анис и металл. Туман клубится, и он знает-знает-знает-знает-знает-знает… Он выходит в коридор и идет к лестнице. К комнате 212. Он стучит. Снова стучит.

У Подсолнуха цепкий взгляд. Взгляд, который видит.

Подсолнух действительно что-то видит, когда открывает дверь и в ужасе смотрит на Иву, широко распахнув глаза.

— У тебя кровь, — говорит он.

Ива кивает, снова кивает, облизывает зубы и обвивает пальцами запястье Подсолнуха. Оно теплое, как безопасное место в библиотеке, и под кожей бьется сердце. Где-то опять кричит ребенок, а к груди прижимается окровавленная подушка. Туман в голове все нарастает, и Ива должен говорить. Прежде чем он потеряет все, он должен заговорить.

— М-м-метал, — произносит он. — Ан-ан-н-нисовый. В-в з-зельях. — Цепкий взгляд Подсолнуха становится немного растерянным. А Ива скользит, скользит, скользит обратно в... Он облизывает зубы. — Плохо, — говорит он. — Плохо.

Больше он не может ничего сказать.

* * *

Ива безропотно ест тосты с медом и пьет свои утренние зелья. На языке разливается привкус аниса и металла, и он закусывает его еще одним ломтиком сладкого хлеба. От этого его, как всегда, тошнит, но металлический привкус хуже тошноты. Тошнит. Тошнит. Он съедает третий и четвертый кусочки, и его желудок крутит от неприятных ощущений. Тошнит.

Он доходит до туалета и его рвет.

Тосты, голубое зелье и темно-алые брызги смывает водой. Он задыхается, давится и склоняется над унитазом снова, снова и снова, пока его горло не начинает гореть, а желудок не кажется совсем пустым. Он облизывает зубы и сплевывает красный металл, прежде чем протянуть руку и нажать на слив. Туман клубится в голове, но уже не такой плотный. Ива давит на кнопку снова, снова и снова и выходит из кабинки, чтобы ополоснуть лицо в раковине.

Зеркало говорит ему, что у него темные волосы, испещренные серыми нитями, и тусклые, невыразительные глаза. Мертвые глаза, не такие пронзительные, как у Подсолнуха. Они у него бледные с оттенком серого, и ему не нужно особо присматриваться, но глаза… глаза у него мертвые.

Он думает о том, что было время, когда он был жив. Должно быть, он сделал что-то настолько плохое, что в итоге оказался здесь. Он просто... не может вспомнить. Иногда он пытается, когда ребенок пробуждает его ото сна своим криком, но он не может вспомнить ничего, что было до мокрых слез на шее, и ничего после этого. Он просто… знает.

Он изучает свои мертвые пустые глаза и думает о медсестрах. О других. О Подсолнухе, таком ярком, живом и решительном. Он думает о том, как его сердце билось под пальцами Ивы, с какой ненавистью он смотрел на него. Иногда в его взгляде словно мелькало разочарование, как будто Ива должен был быть кем-то другим.

Когда-то Ива был кем-то другим. Он думает, что хочет снова стать этим человеком хотя бы для того, чтобы знать, чем он это все заслужил.

«Круцио!»

* * *

В день, когда он смывает все свои утренние зелья в туалет, их вывозят за пределы центра. Он еле переставляет ноги рядом с Подсолнухом, который с любопытством смотрит на него, но ничего не спрашивает. Такие поездки немногочисленны и редки, тщательно отслеживаются и в конечном счете оказываются невероятно скучными. Они собирают мусор после игр в квиддич и стирают граффити со стен зданий в Косом переулке. Иногда люди плюют в них или шипят «убийца» и «чудовище», но чаще всего на них просто не обращают внимания. По большей части люди, которые проходят мимо, относятся к ним как к непривлекательному фону.

Сегодня они в Косом переулке. Он кишит людьми — дети и их родители суетятся от магазина к магазину, а пациенты Приюта искупления скользят между ними. Незаметные, невидимые. Они собирают мусор, чистят стены и делают вид, что презрение, которое они получают от тех, кто их замечает, на них не действует.

Или, может, нет. Ива прижимается к Подсолнуху, но тот наблюдает за другими и за тем, как они двигаются. Опустив головы, они медленно перебирают ногами в немой тишине. Туманно. Неправильно.

— Ты сказал, что металл и анис это плохо, — говорит Подсолнух. Он слишком сильно сжимает мыльную губку, отчего вода заливает стену «Флориш и Блоттс». — Почему?

Ива облизывает зубы. Он облизывает их снова и снова, а затем вдруг замирает, потому что сегодня вкус совсем другой.

— Н-не п-п-пом-м-м-мню.

Подсолнух кивает и хмурится. Ива хочет, чтобы он не хмурился.

— Плохо. З-з-знаю, что плохо. Из прошлого, — произносит Ива, ведь ему нужно что-то сказать. Он должен попытаться убрать этот хмурый взгляд. Потому что Подсолнух был тем, кого он обидел, а это значит, что он заслуживает счастья. Так сказал целитель Уиттл, и Ива с ним полностью согласен.

— Прошлого?

— Центр, — говорит Ива. Он скребет и скребет стену, пытаясь выстроить в голове какую-то линию. Он должен сказать то, что Подсолнух захочет услышать, что он должен услышать. — Там-м б-был… я-я б-был плохим. Раньше. Об-бижал л-л-людей, — он замолкает и облизывает зубы. Он скребет и скребет стену, облизывает и облизывает зубы и пытается решить, что сказать. — Р-раньше б-был-ли з-зелья.

— Ты варил зелья?

Он должен думать. Он должен думать, чтобы попытаться вспомнить. Кем он был? Кто от такой? Ива знает, что тот, кем он является сейчас, это ложь, созданная Приютом искупления. Он знает, что раньше был плохим. А еще он знает, что сейчас он неправильный, и это, наверно, еще хуже.

Центр должен был исправить ситуацию. Так написано на листовках в библиотеке, которые он из раза в раз пытается прочитать.

— Н-н-нет, — наконец-то отвечает он. — Н-н-н. Нет.

«Какого хрена ты наделала, Белла? Его разум разрушен. Дерьмо! Нет ни… да пошли вы! Нет, я не могу это вылечить, садистская ты сука».

— Ты… ты знаешь, кто ты? — спрашивает Подсолнух.

Его голос такой грустный, такой усталый, и Ива даже поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Подсолнух выглядит измученным. И несчастным. Так, как Ива очень не хочет. Он видит приближающуюся к ним медсестру в синей мантии. Ее лицо пустое, а глаза такие же мертвые, как и те, что Ива видит в зеркале.

— Ц-целитель, — говорит он. — Плохой. Я б-был плохим. И-и-и ц-целителем.

Он не понимает, откуда это знает, но уверен, что это правда. Когда-то он был целителем и именно поэтому знает, что зелья неправильные. Что туман неправильный. Он знает, знает, знает. Он окунает губку в ведро, и кислота моющего средства щиплет его пальцы, но он не моргает. Медсестра идет.

— Т-т-т-три. Д-давай.

И Подсолнух неохотно подчиняется.

* * *

Зелья. Вечером в его комнате зелья и медсестра. Он пьет, умывается и истекает кровью на подушку, но не жалуется. В его голове кричит ребенок, на шее у него фантомные слезы, кровь капает, капает, капает на белый хлопок, но он не произносит ни слова.

* * *

Садовый участок за выделенным для него местом совсем неухоженный. Он пропалывает и поливает грядки в лучах утреннего солнца и слизывает металл с зубов. Он лижет снова и снова, снова и снова, пока на языке не появляются ранки и кровь не начинает капать изо рта на темную землю.

Он облизывает кровь. Он лижет и лижет, лижет и лижет и пытается понять, почему он думает, что чего-то не хватает.

* * *

Приходят люди в алых мантиях. Летят проклятия — «Круцио!», — а пациенты — затуманенные, неправильные, немые — сидят неподвижно в столовой, когда медсестер с пустыми лицами и целителя Уиттла уводят в наручниках. Люди в алых мантиях не знают, что с ними делать, — почему-то Ива это понимает. Его кровоточащий язык скользит по внутренней стороне зубов, слизывая металл с резцов, пока он наблюдает, как они опускают палочки и оглядывают комнату.

У них странные лица, а от взглядов в животе все скручивается, сердце сдавливает. Ива никак не может понять, почему.

К нему приближается один из них. У него каштановые волосы, проницательные карие глаза и жесткая челюсть, которая сжимается еще сильнее, когда человек подходит ближе. Он смотрит на Иву так, будто хочет причинить ему боль, сделать с ним что-то плохое. Он смотрит так, словно Ива сам сделал что-то плохое, словно он знает, кем Ива был раньше.

Почему-то он кажется знакомым. Туман в голове шевелится, сдвигается и рассеивается, не давая ответ, и где-то кричит ребенок — Ива слышит это сквозь звон в ушах. Он хочет, чтобы малыш затих, бедняжка. Если он не будет молчать, ему тоже может стать больно, и это будет плохо. Плохо. Плохо. Плохой. Плохой, каким раньше был Ива.

Человек в алой мантии смотрит на него так, будто Ива какой-то неправильный. Неправильный, странный и… разочаровывающий. Ива не понимает. Он лижет и лижет металл и кровь с зубов. Он смотрит и ждет, пока этот человек дойдет до него, потянется к нему.

На его плечо ложится рука. Теплая. Твердая. Ребенок икает и перестает плакать, а Ива хмурится сквозь туман, потому что...

Подсолнух? Подсолнухи должны быть счастливыми, а не мрачными и грустными и... Подсолнух. Этот человек — Подсолнух, кем бы он ни был. Он это знает. Он знает это точно так же, как и то, что не всегда был Ивой, что в его рту не должно быть привкуса металла, что кровь на его подушке это так же плохо, как… это хуже того, что он делал раньше — «Круцио!», — и это... это... это...

В то утро он принял зелья. Без жалоб. Он съел кусок медового тоста, и ему стало плохо, но не так, когда небо давит на него во время часа сада. Он смотрит на Подсолнуха-не-Подсолнуха и его алую мантию и знает-не-знает его, но уверен, что тот должен быть счастлив. Этот Подсолнух всегда должен быть счастлив. Ива облизывает зубы, он кусает, кусает и кусает, и изо рта течет кровь, и он кусает, кусает и кусает...

* * *

Объект 724А: Рабастан Лестрейндж, известный как Ива.

Род занятий: Пожиратель смерти, целитель — специалист по снятию проклятий.

Ранее: Пожизненное заключение в Азкабане за участие в пытках Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтом. Субъект утверждает, что вынес младенца Невилла Лонгботтома с места преступления. Субъект утверждает, что обследовал травмы, причиненные сообщниками Родольфусом Лестрейнджем, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж и Бартемиусом Краучем-младшим. Приговор был отменен после битвы за Хогвартс, 1998 г. во время второго задержания. Субъект был освобожден под присмотр целителя Бертама Уиттла в рамках уже не существующей программы «Приют искупления».

Статус: Сквиб, бывший волшебник.

Примечание: Субъект помог аврору Невиллу Лонгботтому в расследовании смерти субъекта 761С, Эрика Скабиора. Субъект, опираясь на латентные знания своей прошлой личности, указал на зелье, как на возможную причину смерти, определив анисовое семя и металлический привкус в качестве признака высасывающего магию яда. Субъект предпринял попытку защитить аврора Лонгботтома, когда тот столкнулся с нанятыми целителем Уиттлом медсестрами, заставлявшими его делать черную работу и фальсифицирующими симптомы длительного воздействия проклятия Круцио. Субъект утверждает, что не помнит это событие. Субъект продолжает указывать, что знал о своей жизни до программы «Приют искупления», однако его словесные ответы ограничены из-за причиненной ему травмы.

Заключение: Субъект был доставлен под надзор Януса Тикки в Больницу магических болезней и травм Святого Мунго.

* * *

В новой комнате светло, стоит несколько кроватей. У мужчины много фотографий, у женщины — он думает, что знал ее раньше — обертки от сладостей. Каждый раз, когда Подсолнух ее навещает, она дает ему один фантик.

Иве нечего ему дать. Однажды Подсолнух принес ему растение — у него колючие листья и усики, из которых тянутся более мелкие отростки. Ива заботится о нем, и Подсолнух улыбается каждый раз, когда замечает его взгляд, направленный на горшок.

Здесь нет неба, чтобы раздавить его. Нет ни металла, ни аниса во рту. Говорят, существуют зелья, от которых у него отрастет язык, но он их не принимает. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Он больше никогда не будет принимать зелья. Никаких зелий. Даже ради Подсолнуха, который иногда сидит на краю его кровати и наблюдает за ним, пока он ухаживает за растением или берет подушку на руки, как младенца. Даже ради Подсолнуха, его печальных карих глаз, его теплых рук, лежащих на плечах Ивы, и его низкого голоса, который умоляет его позволить целителям попробовать зелье. Нет. Даже ради Подсолнуха.

Потому что Подсолнух — это ребенок, которого он должен был успокоить. Потому что Подсолнух заслуживает счастья, а все, что может Ива, это сделать больно, больно, больно. Как раньше. Потому что единственное слово, которое он помнит из прошлого, — «Круцио!» — а значит, он был плохим. Он был плохим, поэтому он должен отдать, и единственный способ сделать это сейчас — промолчать.

Так говорил целитель.


End file.
